Chaos Bleeds
by Kai-Dranzer
Summary: Cloud is left with a babysitting job when a young woman shows up at the Seventh Heaven. Meanwhile the secret underworld of Gaia has been thrown into turmoil, seeking a killer that has upset the balance of order. No pairing.
1. Prologue

A/N: Just a little something that has been floating around my hard drive for quite sometime now. Thought I mind as well just post it up for your reading pleasure. I wrote it after watching My Wife is a Gangster 3 and Final Fantasy VII: Advert Children in one night. So there.

* * *

Prologue

Pivoting on the balls of her bare feet, she was a sight of grace and elegance as she danced in the middle of the grand ballroom. The material of her clothes wrapped around her slender body in velvet folds of white, not restricting her but rather adding to the majestic beauty that was already there. The floor was steady beneath her feet, smooth and cooling. The silence of the wordless music was welcoming, inspiring as she spun her body into a tight spiral only to release effortless. Her arms, like wings of a swan, was held out to her sides, holding her balance as she stepped onto one feet and steadily effortless, shifted her weight onto that feet, rising up on her balls.

The smattering applause that suddenly filled the ballroom reminded her of where she was, of why she was dancing and of who she was dancing for.

The Brethren of Aurelius roots ran far and wide, going as far as the lineage Wutai and many ancient bloodlines of Gaia. It was like the Lifestream that ran beneath the planet's crust, everyone dependent on their existence one way or another. It was even rumoured that Shinra once turned to the Brethren for assistance decades ago. But of course, none of that matter in the 500th annual secret meeting of the Brethren to decide their wise and long line of leaders for the next generation.

She turned back to the front of the room where a familiar old face beamed at her in pride. She bowed to him, the man she called father and known to the triad as the leader and head of the Brethren. The underground triad of Midgar consisting of many influential personnel within the world above. Its influences ran far and deep. Then from the corner of her eye, she noticed the middle-aged male seated next to him. He was smiling as well but it was not a pleasant smile. She did not smile nor did she bow in his presence, regardless of what her father thought.

She wasn't a child anymore. Hasn't been for the last ten years.

"Thank you, Saiya." the official master of ceremony said from his stand. "Now if we would proceed with the evening. May I invite our Lord Minasaki to present his speech."

Her father, host of the formal function, as he stood, nodded her cue to leave and she took it, eager to depart from the attention she was receiving. As he took center stage, she walked with her back straight, proud and defiant, knowing that there were people in the same room who wanted nothing better than to see her humiliated in front of the entire gathering.

That was why when a glass scattered at her feet without warning, she wasn't surprised. Instead, she seeked out the culprit and her gaze landed on a young man not older than her snickering amongst his friends at the table closest to her. He made a shrugging gesture that seemed to say 'oops!'

Behind her, her father's associate spoke up in mocking disapproval. "Steven, it's not wise to provoke young Ms. Minasaki."

The young man bowed before the man. "I'm sorry, Uncle Kaze."

But when he straightened, his eyes locked with hers, taunting her. Her cold gaze soon made him glance away.

"My apologies, Minasaki." Kaze was saying to her father. "My nephew is young and naïve. He has much to learn of the ways of the triad."

"That he does." her father agreed tightly.

"No hard feelings right, old friend." Kaze laughed.

"None, dear friend." Her father said. "Saiya, you may leave."

"I have a much better suggestion, Minasaki." Kaze said a matter-a-factly. "Perhaps as a sign of no hard feelings, Ms. Saiya would like to perform her rumoured sword dance for us again?"

She closed her eyes, knowing they were cornered and they had no choice but to abide by Kaze's carefully constructed suggestion.

"Saiya, if you don't mind…" her father trailed off.

She turned to face the front again and smiled politely. "Not at all, father."

She watched as Kaze sank back into his seat in satisfaction and from the corner of her eye, couldn't help but notice the young man, Steven chortling openly at her situation. Her eyes narrowed but nonetheless, she raised her arms in front of her as the music started up again.

Glass scattered near her feet again just as she stepped down and the pieces crunched beneath her sole. A quiet sharp hiss escaped her but she quickly pushed the pain aside and recomposed herself. From the corner of her eye, she could see her father stiffening, about to protest. But she wasn't going to let him.

She started to dance again, her hands reaching up to undo the clasp that held her dark mane in an up-swept. Her blood slicked the floor, painting it in a pattern of red. All eyes followed her, amazed with her endurance and gracefulness. Her dance path took her near Steven's table and he was still chuckling.

He never saw the dagger that sank into his palm and penetrated through the table. His scream broke the silence, startling everyone to see Saiya pushing the blade deeper into the table even as her offender gasped and squirmed in pain.

Everyone sprang into action, drawing their respective weapons and advanced on them.

"Stop!"

Her father's voice rang out, strong and true through the chaos and his presence demanded respect. Everyone obeyed, cautiously lowering their weapons.

"Minasaki, the triad frowns upon this sort of behaviour even if it is from your daughter." Kaze said, standing up beside her father.

"Kaze, if I am not mistaken, you said so yourself, your nephew provoked her. Saiya was merely defending herself and her honour. I see no offense in that." Minasaki said curtly. He turned back to the center floor. "Saiya!"

With a twist, she yanked out the knife and turned away, clenching the weapon tightly in her hand.

Steven bit down his pain and reached out to grasp the table knife. His blood rubbed against the table cloth, staining it in a similar way hers stained the floor. He grabbed the cutlery and lunged.

With a swiftness of a snake, his intended victim had turned and buried her dagger in between his forehead with a well-aimed toss, killing him at once. That, to her, was more than he deserved.

* * *

It was raining the following afternoon, light drizzle falling down on the recovering city of Midgar. The slums drained the water down to the underground drainage system below the plate. At the edge of Sector 2, a young woman with an umbrella to shield her long dark hair from the rain approached one of the many bars. Two black cars waited outside that bar, marking the presence of someone important within the bar.

The woman entered the bar, the door swinging in her wake. Barely a minute later, she stepped back out into the street again, opening her umbrella once more as she took her leave.

The rain continued to pour, flowing down into the sewer now red as the rain washed away blood from the bar drains.

* * *

The funeral lasted days with many members of the triad coming from over Midgar to pay their respects to the departed member of the triad's leaders. Black cars arrived to transport the dead man's subordinates. One of them being Kaze.

He bowed several times to the monument of the man and turned to the departed's family.

"My condolences to you, Mrs. Hua."

The rigid woman dressed in black, wrinkled with age regarded the man coolly despite her lost. At her arm was her son. "Is it true that Minasaki's daughter was responsible for my husband's death?"

Kaze inclined his head. "We were doing the best we can to resolve this. We have indeed been having problems with the Minasaki clan."

Hua Long spoke up with anger in his voice. "I will not let this go so freely."

His mother grasped his arm tighter, stilling his words as she spoke to Kaze once more. "I trust you to avenge Hua's death. His murderer will pay."

* * *

"I heard that your daughter was involved in Hua's murder."

"So I heard." Minasaki muttered in distress. He turned and regarded his closest friend.

"What should I do, Kerigi?"

"The Kaze clan will not hesitate to take this opportunity to usurp your position as High Leader in the Brethren of Aurelius." the Japanese man said wisely. "I think it's best for you to send her away. Lay low until this blows over."

"Perhaps you're right, old friend. But where can I send her? Where will she be safe? Whom can I trust with my daughter's life, Kerigi? Whom?" Minasaki questioned. "They will not rest until she is brought to justice."

"I'll not run, father."

Both men looked up as Saiya walked into the room of their well-furnished home, her expression a sign of defiance and stubbornness.

"I see you heard then." Kerigi said.

She stepped up to them, crossing her arms in front of her. "I'm not running because I know I am right. I can take care of myself."

"That I know, Saiya but the triad demands retribution for Mr. Hua's death. You are not safe here." Minasaki insisted. "Please do as I say and disappear from Midgar for the time being."

"That's your method always, isn't it, father?" she replied offhandedly. "Making the problem disappear."

"It's for your own good." he said firmly. "You'll obey me, Saiya."

She paused, staring at her father and finally nodded. "Very well. I shall leave as you wish me to."

Kerigi nodded. "Good then. I know a place where she can be safe. An old friend of mine from my younger days was part of a group called the Avalanche. Have you heard of them?"

Minasaki nodded. "Yes. They were the ones who went up against Shinra. How can they keep my daughter safe?"

"They are a group of capable fighters of all sorts. One of them, Cloud Strife was a First Soldier who killed the infamous General Sephiroth twice. Furthermore the Kaze clan could not think to look for her with them." the old family friend elaborated. "She will be safe with them."

"I hope so…" Minasaki muttered. He turned to his sullen daughter. "Pack your things, Saiya. You leave first thing in the morning."

She bowed. "Of course, father."

* * *

A/N: There ya go. R&R.


	2. First Impressions

A/n: Chapter 1 is up.

* * *

Chapter 1 - First Impressions

"I seriously don't see why I have to be the one to come. Why can't Cloud or Tifa accompany you, Cid?" a certain teenage ninja whined to the older man as they waited amidst the crowd at the train station.

Chewing on his tobacco, Cid pinned Yuffie with an annoyed look. "Tif has to take the kids to Barret's and do you think Cloud is the best person to bring when greeting a guest?"

The ninja pouted. "I guess not…" then she perked up. "What about Vincent?"

He looked about to blow a vein so she dropped the subject and crossed her arms in front of her.

"So who is this person anyway?"

"She's the daughter of one of my old friend's friend."

"Huh?" she frowned trying to understand.

"An old trading partner of mine called up yesterday." Cid elaborated. "Said his friend's daughter is coming to Edge and he was wondering if we could take care of her while she's here. Ya know, show her place and all. And since he's a good friend, I agreed."

She eyed him skeptically. "Right…. So we are basically her tour guide."

He grinned sheepishly. "More or less."

"What does she look like?" Yuffie asked.

"Um…I do know her name is Saiya Minasaki."

"…So you don't know what she looks like?"

"…Well…" he began uncertainly when a quiet voice interrupted him.

"Hey, are you Cid Highwind?"

They turned around to see a young woman standing behind them with a disinterested look on her face as they acknowledged her in confusion. She was petite, seeming no older than Yuffie. Her shoulder-length dark hair was a glossy mane, wild and untamed. She wore a pair of black jeans and a white blouse over her slender body. Her eyes were intense brown with a ring of red within her irises, making seemed as though she had red fire in her eyes.

When they didn't answer her immediately, she shifted her weight with an impatient look. "Well?"

Cid snapped out of his daze. "Yeah. I am. I am Cid. This is Yuffie. You Saiya Minasaki?"

In reply, she nodded. "Yeah. Can we go?"

"Hey, what's with the attitude?" Yuffie frowned.

Ignoring them, Saiya brushed past them, leaving them and her luggage behind. Yuffie was flabbergasted.

"Of all the nerves!" she half-shrieked.

"Well," Cid shrugged as he picked up the luggage and followed in tow after their young guest. The ninja had no choice but to follow as well. "Looks like our babysitting job starts now."

* * *

The ride back to the bar progressed in silence although Yuffie tried to engage Saiya in conversation. The other young woman merely ignored her, sitting through the ride with her arms in front of her with an unreadable look. Yuffie has hung around Cloud long enough to know through facial expressions when she is not needed. After half an hour of pending silence, they pulled to a stop outside the Seventh Heaven. Like at the train station, Saiya left Cid to carry her luggage as they entered the bar. Yuffie busied over to the other side of bar, helping herself with some beer.

"Yo, Tifa! We are back!" Cid announced.

"Barret's, remember?" Yuffie pointed out.

Saiya rolled her eyes at how loud they were. Then she sat down at the bar without being invited to and took the beer Yuffie had placed out for herself, much to the ninja's agitation. With the familiarity of a seasoned drinker, she knocked back the drink and down half the bottle in one go.

"Hey, easy on the hard stuff, kid. It's only noon." Cid chastised as he dropped her things in a corner.

Ignoring him, she finished up the rest of the drink and turned in her seat. "Where's my room?"

"Um…"

Cid exchanged glances with Yuffie for they haven't exactly sorted out the sleeping arrangements yet. The bar was not an inn and there were only sufficient rooms for Tifa, Marlene, Denzel and Cloud respectively. However, Cloud has been busy lately due to the emergence of a group of Remnant followers rumoured to be in the Ancient city. They were, basically, uncertain if the blonde warrior would be returning any time soon.

"Well…" Cid began and stopped when he noticed that Saiya was heading up the stairs.

Rolling her eyes and ignoring Yuffie's calls, Saiya mounted the stairs and found herself standing in a hallway leading to four different rooms. She paused at each room, taking note of the belongings there and finally decided for the one with the least items which so happened to be the biggest of all the four.

By the time Yuffie and Cid caught up with her, she was in the midst of settling in, taking her luggage calmly from Cid's slacken hands when he finally realized whose room she had invaded.

Apparently, Yuffie too realized that as well. "Man, is Cloud in for a surprise when he comes back."

The door closed with a slam, indicating she wanted to be left alone.

"Hey, I am back! Hello? Anybody?" Tifa called from downstairs.

"Tifa's back!" Yuffie said happily and bolted so fast Cid didn't see when she left.

Torn between greeting Tifa and making sure his guest was alright, Cid was safe from making that choice by the sound of his cell phone ringing.

"Cid here."

Yuffie was in the midst of complaining about their guest to Tifa when Cid came downstairs, tucking his phone into his pocket as he did so.

"Hey, I gotta bail. A client just called about a delivery. Turns out a new delivery just came in. I'll be away for a few days."

"Wait! What about Saiya?" Yuffie yelped as he headed for the door. "You can't just leave her here!"

"Sure I can. You're here after all. And there's Tifa and hopefully Cloud and Vincent soon. See ya!"

"CID!"

And the pilot was gone, the sound of his vehicle fading off into the distance.

"Damn him…" the ninja groaned in despair.

"Oh, come on, Yuffie. She can't be that bad. In fact I am quite eager to meet this girl." Tifa said cheerily. "Where's she anyway?"

"Um, upstairs." With a finger, the teen pointed upwards.

"Upstairs?" Tifa frowned. "In whose room? Marlene or Denzel?"

"Um, let's see…Cloud's?"

"Yuffie!"

"Whatever. I am not dealing with her on this." Holding her hands up, Yuffie slipped out of the bar seat and headed into the kitchen.

Sighing aloud, Tifa shook her head and wiped the bar surface clean.

"Where's everyone?"

Tifa looked up and saw the newcomer as she descended the stairs. "Hi. You must be Saiya. I am Tifa Lockeheart, I own this bar."

Saiya gazed at her guardedly as she approached the bar table. "Nice place."

Tifa grinned and shrugged. "Thanks. I brought it from scratch. And it doubles as a delivery place as well…except the delivery man is currently on an errand at the moment. But we're managing."

"Huh." Faking interest, Saiya sat down in Yuffie's former place. "Where did Cid and that noisy ninja girl go?"

"Cid had a work to do and Yuffie is probably in the backyard." the martial artist answered.

Saiya had to scoff. These were the people Kerigi and her father expects to keep her safe from the Brethren. She should have just stayed in Midgar. That way, she, at least, stood a chance.

"She doesn't really like you, you know."

The other woman glanced at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Yuffie doesn't like you." Tifa said a matter-a-factly. "And frankly from what I've heard, you haven't exactly made it hard to do so."

"Really?" Saiya replied sarcastically. "Can't say I really care what she thought of me. I'm not here to make friends."

"Then why are you here?" Tifa asked.

For a brief second, she actually considered telling them the real reason she was here, who she was, just for the spite of it, then she remembered her father's life at stake if the Brethren found her.

"Oh, you know. To learn new things, try new things." Saiya said uncaringly.

"Okay. Fine. Be that way." Tifa, despite the apparent brush-off, smiled and set a bottle of beer on the surface. "It's on the house."

Saiya did not touch the bottle but instead folded her arms in front of her, staring as the air condensed into vapour on the cold surface of the bottle and wondered not for the first time if she had done the right thing by leaving her only family in time of need.


	3. First Hello

A/n: Chappie 2! Seriously, I am just trying to get everything out of my hard drive before it crashes and dies on me one day.

* * *

Chapter 2 - First Hello

The following day, despite Saiya's insistence, Tifa and Yuffie took the liberty to drag her out of the bar, claiming that the purpose of her here was to visit Edge and she was going to see the city on way or another.

They fluttered from boutique to boutique, talking in thrilled tones while all Saiya could do was trail after them, mentally exhausted.

It was near eve when they returned to the bar and when they did, Saiya noticed a behemoth of a super bike parked outside. Judging by Tifa and Yuffie's thrilled exclaims, she guessed they knew the bike owner.

That was why when they entered the bar, Yuffie literally ran up to a man with spiked blonde hair, dressed in black and embraced him whole-heartedly, she wasn't all surprised.

"Cloud! You are back!" Yuffie shouted happily. "We missed you."

"Same here, Yuffie." the blonde admitted.

Tifa joined them as they stepped back and she smiled. "Welcome back, Cloud."

"It's good to be back, Tifa." Cloud said quietly, his mako blue eyes reflecting the sincerity of his words.

Sighing in relief, Tifa pulled her childhood friend into a hug and he turned the gesture just as warmly.

"Where have you been, Cloud?" Yuffie asked enthusiastically. "Did you buy us any presents?"

Saiya, having taking a seat at a corner table, cleared her throat loudly and when the three Avalanche members glanced at her, she diverted her attention, looking as though the wall was an interesting subject.

"Um, Cloud. This is Saiya Minasaki." Tifa introduced. "She's the daughter of Cid's friend and she's here for sightseeing apparently. Saiya, this is Cloud Strife."

The only indication she made in acknowledging who was he was a curt nod. Yuffie was mildly miffed as Tifa sighed her head in exasperation at their guest. While Cloud, on the other hand, couldn't really careless if he was not recognized as saviour of the world. Right now, he had more important matters to handle first.

"Tifa, I need to talk to you in private." he said solemnly, taking the martial artist by her elbow as he led her into the kitchen.

"Oh, okay." Glancing back, Tifa called to Yuffie who was looking perplexed at them. "Take care of Saiya for a while, will you. Thanks."

Yuffie did not even have time to protest before the door closed behind them, shutting her out completely.

Closing the door, Tifa faced the handsome blonde and crossed her arms in front of her. A concerned look crossed her face when she noticed the somewhat worried look on Cloud's expression.

"What's it?" she asked, hoping and praying it wasn't another world crisis. They've had one too many for their liking already and each time, it had required Cloud leaving them. She paused, observing his face and remembering why he had indeed left as well this time. "The Remnant group?"

He nodded grimly. "Not happy with what happened to Kadaj and Sephiroth. They will come after me. That's why –"

"No!" she interrupted sharply.

"Tifa –"

"No, Cloud! No!" she said again, shaking her head in denial. "I won't let you leave again. Not again. You can't leave."

"It's not safe for me to be here." he argued. "They will come after me and I don't want you involved."

"Too late." she informed him. "I am in this whether you like it or not, Cloud. Just like you. There's no way out but I don't care. Because as long as we've got each other's back, we will get through this. I am in this, Cloud and so is Yuffie, Cid, Vincent, Barret and –"

"Saiya."

"–and Saiya. Wait. Huh?" Tifa blinked at him.

"It's not safe for Saiya to be here now." Cloud explained.

"What can we do? Cid expects us to look out for her while she's here. We can't exactly ask her to leave."

"We don't have a choice." he said. "Even if you and the others are involved, Saiya is not. I won't place an innocent life in danger."

"I think we can handle them." Tifa assured him with a smile. "I know we can."

She didn't know what to say. She truly didn't. For the first time in a long time, Yuffie had nothing to say. Not that she wanted to say anything but the awkward silence between her and Saiya was killing her and she felt she needed to break it.

"So…" she began, twirling her thumbs together.

Saiya stared at her through disinterested eyes and decided to humour her. "So what's the story between those two?"

Yuffie blinked in surprise. "Who? Tifa and Cloud?"

She nodded. "Yeah. So are they an item?"

"Well, it's really none of our business but since you asked, I would say unrequited love on Tifa's part and Cloud has the whole brooding hero thing going on."

"Tough." the other girl muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, well." Yuffie shrugged.

The bar door swung open then and a group of men strolled in. Yuffie glanced at them and dismissed them as customers. However Saiya noticed more. Knives concealed at their belts, hidden from immediate sight. She was willing to bet they weren't here for a drink.

"Hey, babes."

Mildly offended, Yuffie turned and glared at the men. "You did not just call me babe."

"You Avalanche?" the first asked bluntly coldly.

Saiya prayed she would say no.

"Yeah. Why?" the ninja asked suspiciously.

Without another word, they unsheathed their weapons and started advancing on the girls menacingly.

"Oh, crap." Yuffie muttered, shifting into a fighting stance. "Saiya, stay behind me and when you have the chance, make a run for the back."

"Only those who oppose Jenova will die!" another man roared as he brought his axe down on them.

The blade would have cut Yuffie in two except she wasn't there when it landed. Ducking under the axe, she threw a punch straight for his nose, breaking it and fired a roundhouse kick that sent him spinning aside unconscious. Not missing a beat, the ninja yanked out two daggers and had them spiraling at two men coming at her. When they dodged, she bent low and swept their feet out from under them.

Saiya had to admit that the younger girl wasn't bad at all although she did find her offensive method border-lining reckless. This proven when the first man knocked out regain conscious and regained his bearings long enough to go after the unaware ninja again. Calmly, she hooked her boot under a chair and with a sharp flick of her foot, set it flying at the man's head thus knocking him out again as it scattered upon impact.

Yuffie, hearing the crash and the thud of the body behind her, turned and was perplexed to see her first victim closer than she expected. However she did not have time to dwell on it as Cloud and Tifa burst back into the bar again.

"Yuffie!" Tifa shouted over the havoc.

"I got it under control!" the ninja yelled back.

"Tifa, get Saiya out of here!" Cloud ordered as he punched one of the men unconscious. He spun on one heel, dodging out of another attack coming from his side.

"Alright!" fighting her way over to where the other woman was, Tifa grabbed Saiya by her elbow. "Saiya, come on."

Saiya shrugged her off, her attention diverted to the attacker coming at Tifa with her back turned. Her body tensed, fearing she might be forced to do something. Fortunately, Tifa detected the attacker in time and turning, launched into a fury of kicks and punches.

In no time, the men were running, abandoning their mission in haste when they realized they were no match for the three.

"Yeah! You better run!" Yuffie yelled at the door, waving her fist at their disappearing forms into the landscape.

Cloud gazed around the bar, noting the damage done to bar and grimaced inwardly. Then he noticed Tifa and Saiya still where she was and sighed, remembering he had instructed Tifa to get the other woman to safety. It didn't matter now. For now, they were safe.

"Well, I told you we could handle them." Tifa grinned, looking at him.

He rolled his eyes and walked over to them to make sure Saiya was unhurt. "Are you okay?"

Folding her arms in front her, she shrugged carelessly. "I am fine."

His mako gaze stared at her intently a little longer to make sure she really was okay and when he was satisfied, he turned back to the matter at hand.

"You should evacuate to somewhere safer." he suggested. "Take Saiya with you."

"And leave the bar unattended to?" Tifa snorted. "Don't dream on it."

"Yeah." Yuffie agreed. "Anyways I don't think they'll come back here. We should be fine and even if they do, we can take them."

Cloud looked from one female to the next then at the so-far quiet one who didn't seem at all alarmed by the whole situation. Realizing it was probably best to not argue with them, he sighed and nodded heavily.

"Alright. But we'll stick as a group."

At this, Tifa and Yuffie brightened considerably whereas Saiya seemed to have relaxed as though a burden was just lifted from her shoulders. Then Tifa took the liberty to inform him of the current room arrangement especially now with their guest staying with them.

After several minutes debating over the room, they finally settled with Tifa and Yuffie sharing Marlene's room while Saiya was to move out of Cloud's and into Denzel. The petite woman didn't say much only agreed sullenly and as she did previously retired to her room with a firm slam.

Cloud couldn't seem to care less about their guest's attitude while Yuffie started to work up another rant of how impolite and selfish Saiya was. Tifa listened half-heartenedly as she and Cloud cleaned up the place.

Meanwhile still capable of overhearing their conversations from above, Saiya entertained herself by listening on them and although was amused by Yuffie's rantings, she was more puzzled by the blonde man they called Cloud. Kerigi had expressed great faith in his abilities as a warrior and she has yet to see what made him the famed saviour of the world.

Pacing her room silently, she flipped open her handphone to check for messages and voicemails from her father. There was none and with a worried sigh, she stopped to stare out the window, pondering how long was she to hide out for a crime she did not commit and how much would her family have to pay for this mistake. Hopefully…it would end before the people in the bar below learnt of her true identity.

Then, a glimmer of blonde against the moonlight caught her attention and she noticed Cloud leaving the bar to where he went to check on his bike, making sure that the oil was filled. She found herself curious and observing him from the window.

At one point he must have sensed her gaze on him for he looked up as well and their gaze met. Glowing blue eyes narrowing, he frowned, not trusting her for spying on him but all she did was smile coquettishly and slipped back into the darkness of her room.


	4. First Crack

Chapter 3 - First Crack

"It seems that Ms. Minasaki has fled to Edge. Do you understand your mission?"

A young woman, cladded in a pair of black sunglasses and a white attire to contrast, nodded curtly. "Consider it done, sir."

"Good." the cigarette tip rested between the lips of Kaze as he leaned back in his refined leather seat. "At the mean time, Minasaki and I should have a talk."

* * *

She couldn't believe it. For the second day in a row, she was being dragged out to Edge once again under the pretenses that yesterday's incidence had traumatized her and she needed to have fun once they had explained their past and current situation to her. She had taken it all in without a word, hoping they would leave her alone. But instead, she found herself maneuvered from shop to shop with Tifa in the lead and Yuffie bringing up the rear. Cloud had disappeared the moment they arrived.

"Stay in a group my ass." Yuffie had muttered.

Saiya was surprised she hasn't sensed his presence nearby, silently shadowing them as they moved from store to store, loading up on supplies for the bar. At the same time, she searched her surroundings for possible assassins sent by the Brethren and just as easily as she had detected Cloud' presence, she found three men stalking them. At this point, she was uncertain if they were from the triad or from the Remnant group but she decided not to take any risk.

Craftily weaving in and out of the crowd, she subtly led the other two women to the busier parts of the city, knowing they would be safer there. Or so she hoped.

After a while, they were gone and she relaxed a little.

"Hey, Saiya. Check it out! Wanna try that game!" Yuffie shouted as she waved her over to a game stall.

Saiya found a toy gun being pushed into her hands while the ninja picked up another and was aiming it that the line of prizes before them.

"Come on, Saiya. All in the name of fun." Tifa coed from the sidelines.

With an exasperated sigh, Saiya took aim and fired three times, all in quick successions at a teddy bear, a rubber duck and a glow stick. The amazed vendor made to retrieved her prizes for her and was almost shot in the head by Yuffie instead.

Perturbed by Saiya's luck, the ninja took another aim again and missed by a mile. Her loud exclamation was not missed by many and a number of them stopped to watch and laugh. Saiya herself felt drawn into the situation, smiling a bit in amusement at Yuffie.

Unaware that a bullet was being aimed at her head.

Yuffie decided to use her last chance wisely, taking careful aim at the teddy bear on the middle shelf. She squeezed an eye shut and pulled the trigger.

Saiya was bored and had stepped away to consider a cotton candy in the next store. Just then she heard a _zip! _passed her left ear, felt the brush of hot air before Yuffie's prized teddy exploded into feathers and cloths.

She frowned, staring intently at the bear before the realization hit her.

Yuffie was in the midst of being torn between her _successful_ shot and loosing her prize when Tifa pointed out that Saiya was gone.

* * *

She made sure she was within sight of those who hunted her, making sure they followed as she led them away from Tifa and Yuffie and into a back alley. In there, she closed her eyes and when she reopened them, a woman and three men stood before her, silence as the death they intended for her.

"Who sent you?" Saiya demanded quietly. She wondered how they found her so fast.

"Mr. Kaze sends his regards, Saiya." the woman said. "He hopes you will indeed return to Midgar with us willingly."

She stiffened, knowing that by their definition of willingly, they meant dead. She chewed on her lower lip, biding her time as she studied the woman. "It was you, wasn't it? You killed Hua."

Smiling coldly, the woman nodded, slipping a gun from her belt. "Kaze did say you were smart."

Saiya tensed, her fists clenched by her sides. Then she heard the roar of a bike, growing loader and louder every moment. When the load of crates behind her attackers suddenly burst into pieces of flying wood, the behemoth that was Cloud's bike roared passed them in a blink of an eye. Saiya grabbed the gloved hand he held out and allowed herself to be pulled into the back without even stopping. Behind her, she could hear the woman barking orders to kill her and then there were gunshots and bikes revving to life as they gave chase.

"Hang on." she heard Cloud mutter over his shoulder to her.

Before she could register his words, Fenrir revived harder and pulled away faster than she thought possible for a bike its size.

Still the gunshots came and she knew sooner or later, one might hit its mark. They needed to do something fast.

As if he read her mind, the sides of his bike suddenly popped open, revealing a compartment of swords from which he drew one to wield. Then with a mere tilt of his body, the bike snapped into a sudden turn and they were going back the way they came, right back into the line of fire.

Saiya then saw why Kerigi had recommended him. With a speed that seemed impossible when wielding a sword as big as his and at the same time, maneuvering a 1000 pound bike, Cloud blocked all the bullets with his blade and slashed at their two pursuers' tires as they crossed.

They rode on even as the sounds of crashing metals and the heat of raging fires hit them from behind. Saiya spared a glance back and noted that with grim satisfaction that they were indeed burning.

But then she remembered there were two more just as a bullet ripped past her arm, tearing cloth and skin. She cried out, causing Cloud to look back and when he saw that she was injured and that two more pursuers had sneaked up on them from behind, he picked up the pace of the bike, forcing it to go faster. He maneuvered around and about obstacles in the alley, avoiding the bullets whizzing past them.

Saiya, gritting her teeth against the pain, glanced back and realized they were falling back. She frowned, wondering why. It was either Fenrir was too fast or… they were giving up for now. If so, that would mean they would be back with reinforcements.

* * *

Instead of looking for Tifa and Yuffie, Cloud took Saiya back to the bar where he carefully helped her into the building and ordered her to sit down while applying pressure to the glaze wound. He hurried to the kitchen where he found several bottles of potion and bandage gauze.

"Remove your hand." he ordered quietly.

She shifted her hand from the wound, permitting him to clean the torn skin around it. He poured the potion onto the wound emitting a small hiss from Saiya but she bore the pain in silence and remained so even when he finished bandaging her arm. As he stepped away to clean up, she studied him, biting her lower lip.

"Thank you." she muttered.

He looked at her, his mako blue eyes unreadable. "You should leave."

"Excuse me?"

"It's not safe for you here." he explained. His eyes touched her bandaged arm briefly and back to her face. "You are not involved in this."

She calmly sighed. He still thought those people were Remnant followers. She looked up at him, locking eyes with him with a cool regard. "Somehow…that's not for you to decide." she informed him.

"Saiya…"

She stood up, slipping her jacket on over her arm carefully. "What are you going to do about those men?" she asked. "There were still two of them. They'll be back with reinforcements."

"And I will be ready. You, however, will be up-stairs hiding."

She shook her head on bemusement. "I am not a child. I don't need your protection."

His eyes narrowed. He pursed his lips, ready to rebuke when the window suddenly scattered with the sound of a gunshot. Cloud ducked, throwing himself over Saiya as he pushed her to the floor. Another gunshot broke another window, flinging glass into the bar.

"They're back." he noted grimly, steadily removing his sword from its sheath.

"Cloud Strife!" a voice called out. "We know you're in there! Come out and fight us, murderer!"

Saiya watched him quietly and frowned when he made to rise. She grabbed his arm, stopping him. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"They're here for me. I want you to go upstairs and call Tifa. Here." he pushed his handphone into her hands and wordlessly rose and was out the door, leaving a fuming Saiya behind.

"Idiot." she swore under her breath and clutching the phone to her chest, started scanning the place for a weapon.

Cloud emerged from the bar calmly, walking slowly as to prevent provoking them into making the first move. His enhanced eyes scanned the group before him and realized the two who had chased him and Saiya earlier was not among them. He estimated more or less a dozen of them.

"Cloud Strife." the one who had spoken earlier announced. "It's time to pay your due to Mother."

Cloud narrowed his eyes until they resembled slits of a cat or rather… someone else. His grip on his trusted sword tightened as he lifted it effortlessly into a fighting stance.

The leader lunged at him first and with the hilt of his sword, he parried the attack and stepped past the man to cut down the man behind him. Sensing danger behind him, he rolled forward and as he rose to his feet, spun in an arc that incapacitated three men momentarily.

Now wary of his skills, the Remnant followers back away from Cloud, forming a circle around the Soldier as he eyed them with equal wariness and the cold calculating gaze of a warrior.

Cloud has completely forgotten the earlier gunshots that had alerted him and Saiya of their arrival and when he heard another, ringing out loud and near, he was a second too late to avoid the shot. It hit his right shoulder, successfully putting his sword play out of use. Cloud, for his part, did not cry out in pain but rather gritted his teeth and hissed in pain as he felt his arm give out under the weight of the weapon. The tip of his blade sank into the ground heavily as he used to it for support. Blood blossomed profusely, a darker spot against his black clothing.

"Your death will mark the rebirth of Mother. All of her enemies shall perish in honour of her return." the same man hissed, dusting himself off from Cloud's parry.

"What are you talking about?" Cloud demanded through the pain swimming in and out. "Jenova's gone. Sephiroth is dead. Kadaj is dead."

"No." the man said firmly. "They will…never be a memory."

Cloud froze at the familiar of those words. Words that have haunted his dreams, his thoughts…

'…_I will never…be a memory…'_

Sephiroth.

"Your death will bring them back and a new world order shall begin." the man declared with an upsweep of his hands to his comrades all waiting for the command to kill the man who slain their goddess and her sons. Not disappointing, the man looked at him with cruel eyes and gave the order. "Kill him."

Forcing his heart to slow in order to staunch the bleed, Cloud then concentrated his strength on his sword, urging himself to lift it. But his arm was limp. So he did the next best thing. Shifting the heavy weapon into his left hand, he managed to stand up straighter, prepared to fight. Not because he wanted to but rather because others depended on him.

"Get behind me."

To his surprise, Saiya stepped up next to him, her eyes focused on the men in front of them, silently studying them.

"Saiya, your shoulder." he reminded her, noticing she was unarmed but her stance was that of a hidden fighter. Loose, easy, deceptive. She ignored him completely.

"Girl, you have no business in this. We have no interest in killing someone who was not involved." a man spoke up in a haughty tone as he approached the dark-haired female.

To this, Cloud frowned but his puzzlement was short-lived when Saiya stepped forward and without warning, her hand dislodged the windpipe in his throat with a simple well-place thrust.

As he collapsed to the ground, convulsing, Saiya ducked under the second attacker's right hook. She grabbed the flailing limb and twisted it behind his back into an arm lock. He struggled hard and she used his momentum to throw him into the second wave that came at her in threes. She heard a gun go off and she spiraled out of the bullet's projection, swiftly identifying the shooter and was launching a spinning kick to his outstretched hand holding the gun. The gun went flying a distance. Desperate, the man lunged for it but she punched him in the stomach and landed a blow to the back of his neck, effectively breaking it.

Pivoting on her heel, she easily vaulted into a backwards handspring, dodging two swipes from a man wielding an axe. The stunt brought her to where the gun had landed and she grabbed it as the man came at her fast bringing his axe down on her when she stopped. Too close to point and aim, she lifted the weapon and blocked with a clang! the blade of the axe. Diverting the impact to the side, she stuck him twice in his nerve spots, paralyzing him.

With an agility and grace rarely possessed by many, Saiya danced amidst the men, dodging and delivering blows. Cloud stared in amazement at her martial arts skills that rivaled Tifa's and possibly even a Turk's. She attacked with the cunningness of a predator and held her own well. Within two minutes, ten men laid either dead or paralyzed for life at her feet. Calmly eyeing the bodies, she turned back to help Cloud back into the bar and judging by his face, she knew she had a lot of explaining to do.

Cloud didn't say anything when she quietly ordered him to sit and remove his shirt while she went to retrieve the First Aid Kit he used on her earlier. She moved silently but swiftly, not at all portraying the spoiled stubborn brat he thought she was.

"What was that?" he asked quietly as he slide into a chair. He could feel the mako coursing through his system healing his flesh already and he grunted in pain.

Saiya checked the bullet wound. She frowned when she noticed that the flesh was beginning to close around the bullet. "Dammit. I need to remove the bullet before it infects you."

"Saiya, answer me." he grabbed her hand, stilling it. "Look at me. What was that out there? How did you do that?"

She glanced at him, meeting his gaze. Finally she yanked her hand from his and reached out for the bottle of potion on the table nearby. "I was taught martial arts since I was a child. My father insisted after my mother died." she answered as she worked. She uncapped the bottle and poured half the contents onto a pair of metal tweezers she found behind the counter. "Hold still. This will hurt a lot."

"Why didn't you tell us? Why did you lead us to believe you were helpless?" Cloud demanded.

She spared him the barest of irritated glance before she dug deep into the wound and yanked out the bullet. He hissed in pain but the pain soon dissolved, taking over by the healing process accelerated by mako.

The clanging of metal against metal met his ear and he looked at Saiya. She had tossed the bloodied tweezers and bullet into a metal dish and was ripping the bandage into smaller strips.

"First of all, no one asked." she replied hotly.

He almost rebuked, 'who would ask that sort of question?' but the question stilled at his lip when she started wrapping his shoulder. He grunted at the tightness of it but was satisfied that the pressure to stop the bleeding there was just right.

"Secondly," she continued. "Who said I was helpless? I never told any of you simply because it was none of your business. And considering how I just saved your life and you saved mine earlier, we are even."

Her careless comment made him remember something. Something the leader of the Remnant said to Saiya before the fight broke out.

'_We have no interest in killing someone who was not involved'_

She was cleaning up the bloodied bandages when he voiced the suspicions on his mind.. "And those men, the ones who attacked you back in Edge… they weren't members of the Remmant group, were they? Who were they and why are they after you, Saiya?"

She looked at him over her shoulder and he saw the smirk on her face. "Don't worry about them. They will soon be none of your concern, Cloud Strife."

What her words meant he had no time to ponder the meaning behind them because Yuffie and Tifa burst in then, crying out in worry for them. Confused over their sudden appearances, he glanced over at Saiya. She calmly tossed his phone to him, explaining that she took the liberty of calling them before she came to his aid.


End file.
